Finn's Choices
by CLOUD SURFER
Summary: Finn the greatest hero in ooo since billy is now 16 and pinned between the love of his life and another girl who seems to be catching his heart. See how this can bring down entire kingdoms for the love of one boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**( A/N: ) this is my first part of my first story so please be nice and review and give me ideas If you want me to add you in the story pm me or shoot me an email**_

_**thx guys :)**_

_**Ps Im writing on my iPod so excuse the mistakes especially the grammar lol**_

**_Chapter 1_**

I sat slumped on the couch head in the clouds as usual, ever since I've turned 16 I've been thinking a lot lately aside from adventuring which I spend almost all of the time doing, but the rest of the time I spend either thinking or sleeping the day away. It's been really boring the last fun thing I did was complete the dungeon dad made Jake and me (which was like 3 years ago). But any way I got the family sword, which is FLIPPING AWESOME. Cus it's made of demons blood. Though ever since I got it this annoying demon keeps popping up outta flames and asking for his blood back and I learned the spell dad used to send him back... He's really annoying. Oh and PB dumped me (sort of) we were sitting on the roof and I tried to lay down on her lap Nd it got weird and she left and... yea... But I did meet another princess she's really hot... literally but not really my type we're really good friends though. I've also picked up the sax we found it one day while going through Susan Strongs old hide out Marceline taught me how to play. Speaking of her we've been hanging out a lot lately it all started when Jake had a date with lady and I was home alone. I was falling sleep web she snuck in. She decided to tease me like she always does so she floated in my face and leaned in like she was about to kiss me and whispered come here baby loud enough for me to hear and that's when I woke up I freaked out she busted out laughing and I was left on the couch red faced and scared to death after that we watched a movie and she left with the normal kiss on the cheek I blushed slightly but got over it. I sighed at the thought of Marceline honestly I would have kissed her but I didn't I wouldn't be here now if I did it (though she probably would have liked heh heh) I started grinning at the thought. Jake had noticed and asked "Dirty thoughts" slyly I replied maybe devilishly Jake smiled so he said you ready for PB's party tonight. I grimaced at the mention sure I said back painfully he looked at me oddly and stretched up into the room and yelled for me to get ready I sighed and got up.

I looked at my self in the mirror when I hit puberty as Jake says I had to stop wearing my skin tight shorts I've changed it up to cargo that hung loosely at my knees and a graphic tee that's says try me in red with a sword the resembled the family sword. Then I looked at my hat I was seriously considering not wearing it it was my symbol of awesomeness Jake suddenly yelled come on man were going to be late I sighed then gently laid it on the bed and walked down stairs and met Jake at the door. Dude your hat he said curiously I told him it felt kid ish and maybe I should grow up he just looked at me and smiled. Then a cool breeze blew in from the door. Ugh I said with a sigh following do I really have to go Jake I said sighing he turned around and said yes then turned his chocolate smooth voice on and said you might meet some babes tonight he said jokingly and we both busted out laughing and headed out the door.

The night was cold and the sun was just setting over the horizon it was unleashing an array of pretty colors pink orange purple with little bits of blue it was beautiful. We arrived at the castle and PB was there to greet everyone we walked up and she said he you two thanks for coming Jake said no pro even though he was really there to make out with lady I just shrugged of the greeting until my "cool" act was killed by Jake he elbowed me slightly in the rib and gave me that look and I thanked her for the invitation. She had a confused look on her face with a little hint of sadness in her usually pretty sparkled eyes. As we walked off Jake looked at me what the flip was that all about man he whispers to me I don't answer and look to the side and ignore the question but he stretched in front of my face with a demanded look on his face I sighed and said like I said earlier I really don't think she wants me here and I don't want to be here. But the babes he said. Ugh there is no girl my type in ooo. You have a point he says. I say back quietly to Jake PB and Marceline are the only two even close to a good match and PB's already dumped me and Marceline would probably never go out with a human let alone a 16 year old she's like a thousand.

Come on man I said lets go I said blankly and walked into the giant open doors of the castle...

The party was already crazy and it had just started LSP was grinding on brad they just got back together I turned away quickly in disgust and accidentally looked to Jake and lady who were sucking each others faces off as usual I turned again this time in sadness why can't there be a decent girl for me I thought i let out a sigh and made my way through the crowd to the entrance to the main hallway of the castle i walked until the amount of candy people had diminished and I saw an open window that was level enough for me to lean on, so I put my elbows on it crossed and leaned my chest on it and laughed I had the thought of escaping through the window suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see pink I smiled when I actually meant to frown. Though it quickly turned to what it was meant to be she had a sad look on her face eyes slightly teared. All events of the past pushed to the side for now I had an honest face I spun around the rest of my body around to see the rest of her body she had looked beautiful in the moonlight which complimented her dark pink eyes. She said come on let's go for a walk with a forced smile my legs didn't want to move it was like I was paralyzed the only thing I could do is bite my lip and sigh sure I said forcefully and we took off down the hallway full of pictures with past kings and queens and prince and princesses. We walked down the moonlit hallway in an unbearable silence I could tell she was nervous, for she had her hands crossed and her head was down and every time I snuck a glance she would be biting her lip. So finn she said nervously little shakiness on her high pitched voice yep pb I said as calmly as possible she snapped at me call me Bonnibelle she said sweetly with a hint of nervousness any ways she replied I just wanted to talk to you about a favor I needed some help around the lab because I'm starting on a new experiment which involves a lot of physical strength that I don't obviously have and I was wondering if you could help me for like 3 weeks I stood there a blank expression on my face fighting strongly to hold in the mixture of feelings I had balling up inside me. Sure I said forcefully and I started to play my cool guy act (yea the one from earlier) I had picked that up from Jake it made me actually calm enough to talk to girls (especially PB) she smiled and gave me a kiss and said thanks Finn I can always count on you and gestured for me to follow her back to the party I said I'm fine I'm just getting some air she just nodded and strutted away. I made sure she was well out of range before I started muttering to my self everything had just hit me I was her errand boy someone to manipulate at her will that's all the kisses were. I kept walking until I realized that I reached the meditation balcony I sighed at the memory of the like -like sweater I decided to sit down I needed after all I had been walking for almost 2 hours the music hadn't stopped for the faint thumps of vibration and sounds of music could still be heard despite the highness of the balcony my feet dangled and I fell back on my elbows and sighed and went back into my thinking session I let everything from how bad I didn't want to be at this party (even though I'm not down there) to the incident with pb. This was mathematically stupid I whispered to my self suddenly there was a soft voice on my ear I turned to see it was Marceline I was stunned for two reasons one to see her here at this party and two because she looked... Amazing she sported a white v-neck shirt that stopped at her belly button then some blue skinny jeans and some red chuck Taylor's as they called them back before the great mushroom war on too of that she had some lip gloss on that made her lips poke out from the rest of her body they looked so... Irresistible I smiled at the sight she came and sat next to me. Sup Finnegan she teased I decided to flirt back (notice how I put flirt instead of teased) nothing just kiddy stuff gorgeous she flinched playfully " o "she said devilishly "so it's like that huh? Not knowing what she meant I decided to say yes any way. She moved her head down so it was partially covered by her long ebony hair that came peacefully to her waist. So finn she said looking up her face slightly blushed Yea I said calmly she put her hand on my knee and pressed on it so she could reach my face and hovered there for a minute I thought maybe she was playing with me after all she was a mathematical dame who likes to play games. But this time it was different there was a different atmosphere around us I didn't know what this was it made my gut flip and me start to sweat I could tell. I decided to be bold and lean in.

_**(A/N: well that's it for this chapter i tried to keep it shot but couldn't find a good enough ending so yea here it is...ideas are accepted and this is my first fanfic so please be nice but not TOO nice and like i said excuse the grammar and some mistakes in the story i had to write this on my iPod) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back on a spring break so I might be able to update this story maybe 3 or 4 more times since I have a lot of free time maybe even everyday of the week except Friday ;) my girlfriend needs attention too;) lol any ways here it is

Also the rating on this chapter is going to be rated T because Ima nut cake and two dot minor fluff; D

Chapter2

She started moving closer and I instinctively did the same thing and our lips were so close to touching I could practically smell the lip-gloss on her lips. I could tell she was nervous for unlike her usual self she was acting so... So girly it made her look cute especially under the moonlight. Suddenly her nervousness was broken by her usual devilish antics. "So what are u going to do now hero" she said grinning decoding to play back I said" I don't know what are YOU gonna do" she backed up hmmm she said and pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me this time I knew she was playing with me and honestly t was kind of fun so what the heck I wiggled playfully in her hold. And this time instead of waiting at the tips of each others noses we actually kissed and it was amazing better than all the ones pb or"bonniebelle" ever gave me and this was nice I felt the passion on the other side and I think she could to for when she pulled away she was blushing I just grinned and she leaned in for another but was stopped by the familiar HEY HEY HEY! She jumped of me and left me sitting there red as a tomato. There he was the ice king he stopped stealing princesses when he went to aaa yes the one he made up in the story there really was the ice queen and Fiona and cake they were actually coming to stay for a while a bunch of ear clopses (sorry if I spelled that wrong) so Fiona and cake are going to come over to the tree fort. But any way he floated up to us asking what was up being his nosy self then he was followed by the ice queen this made me think so fionna a and cake must be here too we'd met once before and instantly liked each other we were like brother sister though I was a little older so I would often tease her about boys in the letters that we wrote back and forth and there was one for her she said his name was marshal lee who apparently was Marceline's brother and was also a vampire though she's not going to do anything until they were the same age because she's 15 and he's Marceline's twin so they're both 17 forever. When ice queen floated up to level with ice king she started to immediately hit on me and all that crap ice king got mad and started taking shots At Marceline she was about to say something but I unknowingly cut her off saying how he's old and how he should stick with the ice queen and she told ice queen the same and to stop hitting on Finn or she was going to over the top of her head with her axe bass (woot first time using in this m story) they got scared and flew off. "Ugh thank glob" I said truthfully Marceline just stared there grinning she eventually said "so do u wanna finish great hero of Ooo" I laughed devilishly "later m'lady" I replied back she retorted the "queen of darkness waits for no one" and laughed "well you will this time" I winked at her and she laughed. I decided to go see if fionna was her since it was likely that she came with everyone else, It took about 20 minutes for use to reach. The parties Marceline had turned her self into a bat and hid in side my pack. I looked around for jake asked peppermint butler and he said "in the closet with lady they were five minutes in and should be out soon" and he also informed me that fionna was here and looking for me I thanked him and looked around and couldn't find them Marceline popped out of my pack and perched her self on my shoulder she said into my ear they're out side who I replied? Our siblings seems they're then she cut off they're what I replied? I looked at my shoulder the devilish bat was grinning and we made our way outside and to the side of the building only to find fionna and marshal kissing I stares In disbelief Marceline had changed back into her human form and cleared her throat loud enough to hear they snapped their heads at us shocked and blushing I looked at Marceline who grabbed my hand and interlocked fingers with mine and looked back at me grinning I knew she wanted to play around. Marshal lee changes his expression to a mischievous grin similar to Marceline's you could tell they were twins, for they had the same raven black hair same color eyes even the same smile it was kin of creepy honestly. But Fiona Still had the "deer caught in headlights" expression on her face she could only sputter a song "umm" before marshal lee cut her off. " Well well well" he said devilishly "what do we have here ". "I don't know" Marceline replied "but" she replied " looks like we walked in on a special moment "and we broke out in a hysterical laugh Marshall lee did too. Fionna was the only one not laughing she had a flustered look on her face. After a few moments of catching up cake showed up. We decided that fionna and cake would stay with Marcy and Marshall would stay with us. Before we left I pulled Marceline into an empty room behind the castle. "Marceline we need to talk " I said in a stern voice "about" she said curiously but still keeping her signature grin "so are we...you know..." I don't know y I'm so nervous those last words sputtered out and lingered on the air for a little bit "are we what Finn" she said grinning "girlfriend and boyfriend" she added devilishly I was about to say yes but she cut me off saying "well you never asked" she said even more mischievously than before. I really hated this drawing this question out of me So I mustered up the courage and asked "Marceline the vampire queen will you do me the honor of being my...Girlfriend" those late words barely made it out of my throat. "Nope" she said quickly changing her expression at that moment my heart sank into my stomachs and thoughts raced through my mind so what was the kiss then? She cut off the next thought by saying " I'm just playing ya weenie of course I'll go out with you I grinned by saying" I'm your weenie" she laughed and stares deeply in my eyes " and don't you forget It" And pulled me into an embrace. For the first time we hugged she felt warm. She put her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for a while not talking or kissing but just enjoying each other's presence. After the party we all gathered in a group me,

Jake, Marceline, Fionna, Cake, Gumball, Pb, Marshall, we had Said our good byes and mine was especially sweet I grinned at the thought and didn't realize I had cheesed all the way home. Thank glob they didn't notice Marshall and Jake were chatting it up weird because Jake is usually scared of vampires wasn't much to think though. Finally we made it to the fort and as soon as I got home I crashed and was out like a light.

(A/N: sorry about the ending on this one I know it was kind of lame and not well put together but I tried my best. Also a little teaser there is going to be a lot more action in these upcoming chapters so keep reading if you want more and one more thing I just wanna say thanks for those reviews and I put quotations on these so thx a lot PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N: and sorry about the wait I had a mega computer crash and it won't even cut back on so I will have to do everything from my computer. Hey folks I'm back with the action I promised in the last chp. So here you go! And one more thing sorry for taking about a week to update I had a major computer class so I will have to update from my gma's computer so here we

Chapter3

"Finn"..."Finn" the voice beckoned it sounded eerily familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it and to make things worse it was pitch black and freezing cold but then that's when it hit me..."the Lich" I whispered to my self though I could not see I could feel my hand start trembling

Then the laughing started "you are still nothing to me Finn! A joke more than anything! A mere ant in my army of undead!" at that moment I felt something hard on my chest an unbearable pain then the sound of something dripping I felt my eyes tear up. Suddenly there was a flash of light that disoriented me and the pain faded away, I put my arm on front of my face but it was no use my vision was blurred. I was clearing my eyes when the voice from earlier whispered into my ear "I'm going to destroy everything you love." I looked up through tears and fury and yelled "NO YOU WON'T!" I found that the same space I was in was now lit and a few feet away stood the Lich grinning devilishly at me the pain in my chest came back this time it was worse than the first time it made me drop to my knees and clutch my chest though I still heard the dripping sound was still there, there was no blood just the pain that still surrounded my chest. I looked up through pain teared eyes at the Lich, and through all the pain I got up and ran toward with all the strength i could muster up and swing when I could but he exploded in the air and dispersed me into darkness I kicked and screamed all I could hear was laughter from the Lich and the pain in my chest was making even the simple task of breathing unbearable to do.

All of a sudden the laughing stopped the pain was gone and there was no dripping noise but my eyes were closed and I was madly shaking. That's when I heard another voice... It was gentle... Nice but also ruff I couldn't help but to open my eyes and look up it was... Dad.

"dad what are you doing here" I said curiously?

" To talk to you son" he said sternly

"About?" I said

"Well" he started

"Me and the Lich don't sit we'll with each other" he said "when you fought him the time and one I was over joyed and very proud" he added

I couldn't help but grin at that

"But" ... He said sadly

"He wasn't completely dead that's how he got into your dream just now." I grabbed my chest at the mention

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Fight him son," he said solemnly"

I was about to say something when he cut me off saying " the family sword is the key" he held out his hand and it appeared in his hand except it was glowing and eerie red color he grinned and started to take a step then vanished in mid air and as soon as he disappeared he appeared in front of my face I instinctively did a back flip to dodge the slash "DAD WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled furiously he just grinned, "Sorry I was testing something" he said I sighed

First lesson he said:"controlling your aura" after a long explanation and a few attempts it worked!

Now learning to control my newly found aura he explained to me that everyone and everything has an aura

And how I was one of the many people that could control it. He also told me that he could only train me on my sleep and after all the basic stuff things would get serious. The first thing he taught me was that thing he did earlier he said it was called flash step and another long explanation followed.

Here I go I breathed and did what he told me I took a step...leaned forward and next thing I know I ran into something hard I looked up it was dad he was grinning madly.

But it quickly turned to a frown he looked at me and said "I have to go its morning now in your world and glob won't let me stay longer so I'll see you later tonight" an he vanished and that's when I woke up I shot out of my covers breathing rapidly and sweating bullets I looked at the family sword which was sheathed at the moment and laying neatly on the dresser above where Jake slept. I looked around dizzily until I got my bearings straight and could stand up.

"I wonder if that was a dream," I thought. I thought I would do a few test first the aura thing I focused my energy until I felt my body heat up I looked in the mirror and I saw a orangish glow start appearing and swirling around me my eyes grew big "IT WAS REAL!" I shouted next the flash step i breathed and took a step and jolted across the room "Mathematical" I shouted!

Jake and Marshall lee came running up the stairs he grows to his bigger size as soon as he teaches the steps but stops when he realizes in the only one in the room. After shrinking down to his real size he asks me "what the stuff is going on up here"

I fill him in on the dream and show him my powers even the flash step. Before any questions could be asked, "Jake what time is it" I asked curiously

"ADVENTURE TIME!"He exclaimed back him and Marshall lee started laughing

"No forrealsies" I said back

O he said bashfully "10'o clock bro y?" he asked

"Crap" I exclaimed I forgot about Pb!


	4. UPDATE!

Too My Surfers,

I am SOOOO sorry there is no excuse for my absence so i wont even go in to detail but i will try to update either Thursday or Friday with finns choices and i will also be working on another fic so stay tuned and sorry if you thought this was a chapter but i just wanted to let yall know that im extremely sorry.

Stay Surfin,

Yours Truly, Cloud Surfer


End file.
